broadening_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
SEASONS IN POLAND
Polish climate can be described as a mixture of two types of climates: marine and continental. It is influenced by oceanic air currents from the west, cold polar air from Scandinavia and Russia, as well as warmer, sub-tropical air from the south. The climate tends to be changeable and it is very difficult to predict the weather. However, there are some typical weather conditions connected with particular season. There are cold and snowy winters and warm summers with rainfalls and storms. During spring and autumn the weather can be very surprising, because of the air masses which come either from the south west (warm air) or from the north east (cold air) of the continent. The climate in Poland is influenced by two major groups of factors: meteorological and non-meteorological. They cause different weather conditions and phenomena. The hottest months of the year are usually July and August, and the coldest months are January and February. May is the month with the most sunny hours as well as June, July and August. The least sunny days appear in November, December and January. In summer the greatest amount of sunshine can be found on the Baltic coast in the North of Poland, while in winter in the Carpathian Mountains in the South of Poland. Average temperature in summer varies between 16.5 ° C and 20 ° C, in winter - between -6 ° C and 0 ° C. Average annual air temperature in Poland is 7-9 ° C (except from mountainous areas). The warmest cities in Poland in view of the average annual air temperature are Tarnów, Wrocław and Słubice. The average rainfall is 600 mm per year. The rainfall during the year is uneven, 2 / 3 of annual rainfall is in the summer. Maximum temperature: 40.2 ° C - Prószków, 29.07.1921 r. The minimum temperature: -41.0 ° C - Siedlce, 11.01.1940 r. The highest annual rainfall: 2 770 mm - Valley of five ponds, 2001 The lowest annual rainfall: 275 mm - Poznan, 1982. Retrieved form: http://en.escape2poland.co.uk/climate_in_poland.html There are four seasons in Poland: spring, summer, fall (autumn) and winter. When does spring, summer, autumn and Winter begin? There are meteorological and astronomical seasons, both marked by specific weather conditions, temperatures, or length of the days. Astronomical and meteorological seasons differ in their beginning and ending dates. Meteorological seasons always start of the first day of March, June, September and December, in order to simplify and standardize climatological calculations. Astronomical seasons start about the 21st day of the same months. In winter, polar-continental fronts often dominate, bringing cold, frosty weather with temperatures far below zero an sometimes heavy snowfall. The late summer and autumn months are often influenced by dry, sub-tropical, continental air mass that bring plenty of warm days. The average air temperatures amount to 6 - 8.5°C for a year, the annual rainfall is 500 - 700 mm, of which snow constitutes only 5 - 20%. Generally, the Polish seasons are clearly differentiated. Spring begins on March 21st and ends on June 20th. March 21st is called the spring equinox –the day in which night and the day after last the same time. Generally, the temperature in spring is moderate from 5 degrees Celsius to 15-18 degrees Celsius. The characteristic weather phenomena are: rain, rain with snow, haze, sometimes even frost and storms. At this time, vegetation “comes to life” and birds like common stork , come back from warm countries. Summer '''in Poland starts on June 22nd and ends on September 20th. The first day of summer is called the summer solstice where the day is the longest in the whole year. In Poland summer is usually rainy but year after year the temperature is rising which causes droughts in some areas of the country. The most commonly encountered insects in summer are butterflies and grasshoppers. '''Autumn begins on September 21st and ends on December 20th. September 21st is called the autumn equinox , that is the day in which night and the day after last for the same time. It is usually still a bit warm and sunny at the beginning and gradually it turns colder and foggy in November. The weather is usually rainy and gloomy, but there is sometimes a very sunny period called “The Polish gold autumn”. It is said that it is the best time to come to the mountains and admire stunning colours of trees and plants. And then there comes the Polish winter '''(21st December-20th March) which is usually grey and wet. The first day of winter is called the winter solstice where the night is the longest in the whole year. The temperatures at that season drop rapidly, days become shorter and there are frequent intervals of snow and freezing temperatures. Although Polish winters last from December to March, high up in the mountains snow stays well into May. The coldest months of the season are January and February where temperatures often drop to -20 C degrees. '''References: http://www.polish-dictionary.com/poland-weather-seasons http://www.weatheronline.co.uk/reports/climate/Poland.htm http://www.weatheronline.pl/reports/climate/Poland.htm https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geography_of_Poland http://en.escape2poland.co.uk/climate_in_poland.html http://www.kalendarz-365.pl/pory-roku.html http://www.timeanddate.com/calendar/aboutseasons.html http://geografia.na6.pl/klimat-w-polsce „Zmiana klimatu w Polsce? „ ''' Author:Tomasz Olechwir by Instytut Nauk o Morzu, Wydział Nauk o Ziemi '''UNIWERSYTET SZCZECIŃSKI http://www.climateandweather.net/global-warming/factors-that-influence-climate.html